halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
thumb|250px Sir Daniel Fortesque, the Hero of Gallowmere is the primary protagonist of the MediEvil series, which consists of MediEvil, MediEvil 2, and a remake of the first game, MediEvil Resurrection. He also appeared in Everybody's Golf 2/Hot Shots Golf 2, and as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Sony's answer to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. The games revolve around a Warlock who summons hordes of demons, zombies, ghosts, skeletons, Jack-o-lanterns, evil scarecrows, and creatures similar to Frankenstein's monster, making them worthy options to play during Halloween. Vampires, mummies, and witches also make appearances throughout the series. Background history Life Born in the late 1200s within the borders of the small country of Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque was an excellent storyteller, who used his dashing good looks and ability to weave tales to regale the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions — none of which were actually true. The king however, King Peregrin, liked stories and was greatly impressed with the notion of Fortesque's deeds that he had him knighted and then appointed him the head of the Royal Battalion. Fortesque accepted, as this was simply an honorary post — Gallowmere had not seen war in many centuries by this point. Unfortunately for Daniel, in 1286 Peregrin's former-court magician-turned-evil-sorcerer, Lord Zarok, returned after years in exile. Having grown bitter and wrathful, Zarok had the ability to unleash an army of demons which he had compiled using the "darkest of magic": science. Desperate for a hero to rid the lands of the vile fiend Zarok, the King immediately looked to his would-be champion, Fortesque. Dragging him from his bed and thrusting him onto the frontlines of the first battle between the armies, Sir Fortesque stood ready alongside his second-in-command Canny Tim to finally be a hero — or so he thought. As he ordered the first charge, Zarok ordered his archers to loose their volleys of arrows, and the very first arrow fired hit Fortesque square in the left eye, piercing his brain and killing him instantly. The war would continue on without a leader for Peregrin's armies, and many Gallowmere soldiers would be slain. Canny Tim however would survive and become a hero himself when his crossbow bolt pierced Lord Kardok's eye, much to Fortesque's chagrin. When the battle was over, King Peregrin discovered that Zarok was nowhere to be found. His people despondent and needing to let his subjects feel safe, he rewrote the history books, announcing that Fortesque had died in mortal combat against Zarok, seconds after slaying him. A hero's tomb was soon erected for him and he was interred in his armor. Subsequent history books were inscribed with his supposed tales of valor. However, as he had not actually performed any such heroic acts, his soul remained disembodied, and did not ascend to the Hall of Heroes, unlike others of Gallowmere, including Canny Tim, who also died in the Battle of Gallowmere. First Resurrection "It has risen again - Sir Daniel Fortesque. See? The hero of Gallowmere who fell at the first charge! The fog of war and the shrouds of time conspired to turn the arrow fodder into the saviour of the day. But we knows better..." — Sarcastic Gargoyle "I'll show you!" — Sir Daniel Fortesque "Let it alone! Fate has given it a second chance, a chance to forget the ignoble truth, a chance to defeat Zarok and live up to the legend. We hopes it does well." — Hopeful Gargoyle, intro to Medievil Second Resurrection Category:Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Games